


The real thing.

by Dr_Freak (orphan_account)



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dr_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope it's fineXD</p><p>I always feel the need to remind you guys, English is NOT my first language so go easy on me.</p></blockquote>





	The real thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StayCalmAndBergeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayCalmAndBergeron/gifts).



He freezes at the sight of his best friendthe guy he loves, naked on the bed. Legs spread wide, a hand trembling around his hard cock and a dildo stretching his hole, and twitching as his muscles twitch.

He's standing by the door, doesn't know what should he be doing. Should he apologize then leave? Or should he just leave without a word? Either way, he knows that this view of Adam will be forever memorized in his brain.

His flushed cheeks, tearful eyes, puffed lips, the way he moves on the mattress, his sweaty raven hair, his tore whines....everything about him is going to be held dear in both mind and heart.

He walks to the door, but his eyes can't look away from the piece of art staring at him with tears running on his face. He gulps fighting the urge to jump him, touch him, show him how much he loves him.

He wants to lick away his tears, the sweat sliding to his stomach. He wants his red lips around his dick, wants to look at him from an angle and tug his hair hard and feel him deep.

He wants to hold him, and honestly, he can't be blamed. He's been restraining since the moment he laid eyes on him. He's been repressing his love since he's been aware of it himself. And at this particular moment, he has to do it again, he has to just pretend that his feelings aren't real, and just walk off the way.

Adam whines softly, then sobs biting his lips, and Blake just freezes, hands are tight around the knob of the door, ' _shit_ '.

"Blake" Adam whines his name in a way. A way that got Blake's body electrified and dick hard like a rock. Adam is looking at him feverishly, with lust, desire and frustration all together in his eyes.

"Please…" he stops for a second to swallow his sticky fluid, "touch me"

Blake looks at him, too worried to think that this is actually happening. Adam's hand is trying to reach for him, even when he's too many feet out of his reach. And Blake doesn't know what to do, he licks his lips and fixes his eyes on his friend waiting for anything to prove him that this is not just his messed up imagination, that this isn't a dream, an illusion. Soon, he gets his confirmation when Adam whines his name weakly againBlake.

His heart skips a beat then hammers hard behind his cage. He slams the door with unneeded strength, and storms to the bed yanking his grey tee-shirt over his head and leaves it somewhere behind on the floor.

He carries his weight on a knee and a palm next to Adam's head, then takes his time to admire the man he loves before leaning down to kiss him softly.

He places his other hand to the other side of Adam's head, and places his other leg between his thighs.

He parts Adam's lips with his tongue then invades his mouth, melting in a sloppy slow kiss. He licks the smaller guy's tongue, sucks the tip, bite the lower lip, and Adam moans in his mouth then wraps him with both arms. Blake lets his weight fall partially on Adam's raging chest and sucks harder his lips harder, devouring him like a hungry animal. Sucking all of his pants, moans.… tasting desperation in his mouth, the yearn, the amour… he swirl his tongue in his mouth and hugs his tongue, gets whatever he wants until he's satisfied It might be the only chance to have him like this.

He kneels back looking at Adam's face, smiling. "You can't come?" He asks, flicking his jeans open, trying to fill the time he's wasting on his pants.

"No" Adam gasps when Blake's knees jerked up against the dildo inside him. "Carson…mph, Blak.." he whines squeezing his eyes shut "Carson gave it to me, but, but it's not wo-working"

"Of course it's not" Blake says taking it out then throws it away, earning him a soft whimper from the other guy. "You need the real thing." He takes Adam's forearm and rearranges them so he's sitting with his back to the headboard while Adam is between his thighs.

"Want to come?" Blake asks caressing the sweaty blushed cheeks of Adam, then kisses him.

"Yeah" Adam says in his mouth, sucking Blake's lips in away that shoots his spine with electricity.

"Then you better suck it well." He pulls away, looking Adam in the eyes, smirking.

Adam moans in his throat but leans down and takes Blake's dick in his hand, jerking it up. He, then takes the length slowly in his mouth, licking it with a swirling tongue.

When he's half the way there, he starts moving asymmetricly, slurping the cock, grazing it with his palate.

"Yeah, like that." Blake growls tugging Adam's hair and agitates him up and down, showing him the way he loves it and making sure he's hitting all his sweet spots.

"Fuck , yes. Like that"

Adam whimpers, slobber is sliding to his chin and eyes comfortably shut in complete devotion. He places a hand on Blake's pubic hair then takes Blake all the way down, until his tip is stroking the back of his throat.

"Fuck…yeah, good boy." Blake growls in satisfaction, tangling his fingers with Adam's hair. And Adam just looks at him with his shiny hazel eyes as if he's just heard something amazing.

"Call me that" Adam says still having Blake's cock in his mouth, and Blake groans at the vibration on his cock. "Call me b-boy"

"You like that?" Blake asks panting, and Adam nods, closes his eyes then moves up again on the shaft.

Blake tugs his hair and moves his head faster, Adam groans at the sudden move but soon he adjusts and move along with Blake.. "Yeah, like that baby-boy."

Adam moans and takes Blake's cock out gasping for air. He licks around the head, the shaft, nipping the balls. He takes a deep breath then again slurps Blake whole dick deep to his throat, sucking it fast until he's gagging.

Blake thrusts up in his mouth, caressing his face and pinching his earlobe softly, making the younger guy moan around his cock.

"It's enough." he says brushing Adam's sweaty hair back, giving a blessed face. Adam pulls away and looks at Blake with bright eyes, that shoots Blake with fire.

"Good boy. Come here" Blake grabs Adam forearm and brings him closer. He takes his lips between his, kissing him, licking his own taste off his abused mouth. He manhandles him and spreads him on the bed, tongue is swirling inside his mouth, biting his lips softly.

He draws a path of kisses to Adam's nipple, then places his full mouth on it and sucks hard on it while pinching the other softly. Adam groans at the action and tangles Blake's hair with his fingers. "Like that boy?" Blake smirks tugging the buds with his lips, then moves to the other nipple and does the same.

"Don't stop" Adam bites a groan back when Blake nibbles on his nipple, tongue playfully sliding over it, electrifying his spine. He arches off the mattress, grazing his cock with Blake stomach.

"I've always wanted see you like this baby-boy" Blake moves down to Adam's belly button and licks it and sucks softly, Adam arches up meeting Blake's lips, moaning and panting.

"Blake…I.." Blake doesn't let him finish and presses their lips together. When he pulls away, he's pushing his thighs and hips up.

He slides the head in first scoring a moan out off Adam's lips, then he pushes it slow until half of his dick is in.

Adam fists the pillow and whines, clinching hard around Blake.

"Relax baby-boy" Blake leans down folding Adam's body in half nipping on Adam neck, and he can feel Adam's hole sucking him in response. "Just relax"

Adam wraps him with both arms and buries his face into the crook between Blake's neck and shoulder then nods.

Blake thrusts his full length in, growling at the wet heat surrounding him.

He moves slowly, waiting for Adam's muscles to adjust with his size. When it's easier to move, he thrusts faster forcing Adam's voice in loud high pitches.

He moves faster, flesh is ramming together, and lips clashing in both soft and aggressive kisses.

Adam's voice is getting deeper and deeper, reaching Blake's core, rocking him, messing him like nothing has ever done before. He reaches for Adam's neck, sucks hard just to hear Adam's soft whines. The urge to mark and bruise this beautiful skin is irresistible, so he leans down and bites leaving an evidence that this actually is happening, that it's not a dream.

He can feel a thrill of heat settled in his stomach, every time he's aware of Adam's fingers scraping at his back. And, it's more than enough to send him to the sun.

"You're feeling good?" He slams his forehead to Adam's, looking him in the eyes whenever they're open.

"Yeah…" Adam moans, clinching hard around Blake making him growl in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're good" Blake says between his pants. "You are fucking amazing" he is beginning to lose his mind, can't think straight, all he knows that, he has to see Adam's face when he comes, he wants to see the level of perfection he can reach.

Adam gives a loud growl. Muscles tensed, body is shivering, while he is uncontrollably screaming . He reaches his climax and come, whining when every hot shot burnt the way out.

 

"I love you."Blake whispers pulling off, so satisfied just by seeing Adam's face. He jerks his dick few times then shoots his come on Adam's stomach, growling. Adam is watching him, biting his lips, waiting for a kiss from him.

Blake leans over, and kisses Adam lazily, enjoying the soft moans coming from the smaller guy. He, then presses their forehead together, breathing out a chuckle."I love you too, Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's fineXD
> 
> I always feel the need to remind you guys, English is NOT my first language so go easy on me.


End file.
